


paper cut kisses

by notbad



Series: Ereri/Riren-tober 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ererictober, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating will go up, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ererictober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbad/pseuds/notbad
Summary: Levi and Eren's first kisses throughout the years.{Ererictober - Day 1: Kisses}
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, riren, rivaere
Series: Ereri/Riren-tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	paper cut kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm twelve days late. I have more fics I'm planning to post for Ereri/Riren-tober and Ereri/Riren-week (sixteen total), in addition to about five long fics that I'm also writing, ['All the Good Men'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556079) being one of them. So getting this out has been a bit of a struggle. It's the exact opposite of what I usually write (short, fluffy, and in third person) but I'm glad I challenged myself to write it.
> 
> Uhh,, what else? 90% of the fic is going to be PG, as most of it takes place when they're young. Things will heat up in chapter four, but smut won't be till chapter 5 when Levi graduates. I figured I should just mark it as general until I actually get to the explicit stuff.  
> The name of the chapters is the age of Levi at the time (Eren is a year younger) and the type of first kiss they're having.
> 
> And per usual, thank you to my amazing beta reader, Lou! She's a great writer and has some very [lovely fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96/works?fandom_id=721553),,,

Kutchl’s arms were wrapped tightly around him. One nestled around his waist and the other clutching his legs. The tiny arms of his wrapped were around her neck, oil black hair tickling his nose as she walked up the driveway of the Yeager’s. Autumn leaves crunching, gravel moving, twigs snapping, all the way up. The lack of cars honking, sirens howling, and people yelling made his heart clench. His mother removed her arm from his waist. Lightly, fingers ran through his hair. 

“Levi, love, wake up,” his eyes stayed firmly closed. Maybe she’d give up and drive back home. He knew how to protect her when they were there. Her chest heaved and she sighed, softly. The beating of her heart was the clearest it’s ever been. 

A week before they drove off in her small red car, he had heard her whispering in the kitchen to Uncle Kenny. A fresh start. A great opportunity. Leave without me; this city is where shit like me belongs. Those were the only words he had caught spoken. Uncle Kenny was never the type to hide words from him, but the lack of his mother's shushing told him she didn’t hear him come out of their room.

Sure enough, looking out the back of their rustling of the car, he saw his uncle with a hand around a bottle of whiskey. Leaned back against the concrete apartment stairs, his whiskey free hand cupped around his mouth, he yelled, 'don't cause too much trouble for your Ma’. Then he looked away and went back to drinking. Levi’s seat belt dug into his shoulders as he kept trying to look out the rolled down window. Even when the horizon blocked his view he had hoped to see Kenny’s car following them to where they went. His gaze never left behind them until he fell asleep.

He had never seen so many trees, they seemed to tower over them. At the faint sound of rustling of leaves, Levi could feel his mother's torso turn.

“Aw, aren’t you the cutest thing,” Levi turned to try and spot what his ma’ was looking at. “Ah you must be Carla’s son, right?”

The boy in question was kneeling in the dirt, hands around his knees, head surrounded by leaves; a poor attempt at hiding in the bushes. Tugging on his oversized, what used to be white, shirt his wide eyes stared up at them. He looked about ready to dart. Right when Levi looked in his eyes, his face turned bright red, he did just that. His foot pressed hard against the dirt and pushed himself right in the opposite direction of Levi. Ran right off behind the lone house in the woods. His mother chuckled at the sight. 

“I can tell, you two are going to get along well.” She set him down, and knelt down to face him. “Ain’t that right, hon?”

“He looks like he’s covered in shit.” Levi felt no need to mince his words.

“Hey, no talkin’ like that. Especially in front of the Yeagers,” She tapped the point of his nose softly with her index finger. A sign of her displeasure and affection. “They’re nice people. Letting us stay with them till we get on our feet. And if their son wants to be covered in dirt, that’s his own business.”

“Now why don’t you help me knock on the door.” She grabbed his hand and they walked up towards the dark wood door. His hand hovers over the door waiting for his mother to do the same. His mother looks down at him and gives him one of her sweet smiles and they knock together, his knuckles barely even making a sound compared to her.

-

They sat in the Yeager’s dining room. Something he had only seen in cartoons, and the horror movies that his Uncle would pretend he didn’t see Levi watching from the corner of his eye. They usually just ate in their tiny table that sat in the kitchen. His mother sat across from Miss Carla, and both had drinks in their hands as they talked animatedly.

The trip over was overwhelming but at the moment all he felt was boredom. His elbows were at the edge of the plastic kids as he played with the table mat that lied in front of him. He made sure to do it carefully as it was handwoven by Mrs. Yeager. A coyote howling was depicted on it and colorful patterns behind it. 

Earlier Miss Carla had helped his mother bring in their things; two backpacks. It was a short trip from the car and back for them. His bag sat next to his foot and his ankle grazed against it every time he swung his feet back and forth. It was the only familiar thing to him in his new, albeit temporary, home. 

The spare bedroom was theirs now. Though Carla had said he could sleep in Eren’s room anytime. The dirt covered kid, who he had yet to see again after their first meeting. He could hear the water running upstairs, and Mister Grisha had yet to make himself known so Levi made the connection that Eren was probably taking a bath. 

Several minutes later after the water shut off, the sound of footsteps was heard running down the stairs. And moments after Eren ran right into the room. The towel that was around his shoulders almost looked like a cape from how fast he was going. He nearly crashed into a chair in the process. Miss Carla looked a little embarrassed, but Kutchel only laughed at the sight of Eren’s clumsiness. 

Grisha walked in soon after, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eren’s dark hair was still damp, the water causing it to curl even more than usual and cling to the sides of his face. He tried to run again when his father grabbed the towel and started to dry his hair. He almost got away but Grisha put one of his arms around his stomach and lifted him up. Eren pouted, unable to do anything about it.

Levi laughed under his breath at the sight and Eren, face now red, turned to narrow his eyes at him. 

Seeing all the Yeagers together, it really became apparent who Eren took after. His features were an almost exact replica of Miss Carla’s, just younger. The only difference being that instead of Carla’s honey brown eyes, his were his father's gray ones. Levi found it a bit eerie.

“Ah, Kutchel, I couldn’t let you do that. Sit here and relax,” Miss Carla said as she waved off his mother's offer to help cook. “Besides, Grisha and I already prepared dinner.”

“But,” Carla placed a finger on her chin and pursed her lips, as if she was thinking really hard. “I could use some help making cookies. Two extra pairs of hands to be exact. Whoever helps would need to be really strong and about, yea high.” Carla bends a little and gestures to the height that Eren and him were. Eren immediately brightened up at her words.

And with that him and Eren were in the Yeager’s kitchen. The tile was cold on his bare feet, but the room was warm from the oven. There were two large pots on the stove and a rice cooker with numbers blinking. Their dinner he assumed.

Carla picked up him and Eren one at a time and placed them on stools so they could reach the counters. A mixing bowl sat in front of him and the ingredients in by Eren. The boy next to him huffed a bit at not being the one mixing, but a comment from his mother about the flour incident shut him up. 

Sugar, butter, eggs, boiled and minced flowers, and actual flour were placed in the bowl one at a time by Eren’s small hands as Levi mixed. Eren watched intently as Levi folded the ingredients in and fidgeting a bit in his seat. When Miss Carla finally was looking away, Levi pushed the mixing bowl towards Eren.

“You can finish doin’ it, if you’d like.” Eren beamed at him and started stirring as fast as he could. Which wasn’t very fast as his arms got tired quickly from how thick the dough was. He stuck his tongue out to the side in concentration. 

Eren warmed up to him after that. Carla made no comment about him letting Eren mix the dough, and instead kept throwing smiles towards them. In silence, the three of them all shaped the cookies into flowers. 

While the cookies were in the oven and they ate their rice with black bean stew. Eren sat as close as possible to him and talked about anything and everything, even mentioning how strong Levi must be to be able to mix the dough with ease.

Their plates empty, Eren grabs Levi’s hand to go eat the cookies on the back porch. Overlooking the forest, and Eren’s hand still entwined with his, Levi thinks he just might’ve made a friend. Maybe moving wasn’t so bad.

-

As night began to fall, his stomach churned. His mother was still downstairs, and he was currently curled up on the other bed in Eren’s room. Where he was used to the warm embrace of his mother, but now was replaced with cold. He had gone most of his life having to share a bed or floor with her. An unfamiliar home, an unfamiliar bed. The room was too childish. The bed was too soft. 

Everything was too much.

The bed drooped under the weight of something. Opening his eyes, he was met with Eren’s face hovered over his. His hair was long enough that tickled Levi’s face, and all the small beauty marks that were normally hard to see were blatant from the moonlight shining on his face. 

“Ah, did you have a nightmare?” Eren said, not seeming a bit uncomfortable at the closeness.

“No.” He would’ve had to sleep to have any.

Eren leaned in, foreheads touching. Levi didn’t dare move, his face felt extremely warm. And Eren blinked his eyes rapidly, his long eyelashes brushing against Levi’s.

“Wha-, What did you do that for?” Eren sat up and turned his head to the side, kinda like Levi had seen dogs do.

“My parents do that for me when I have nightmares—” Eren paused for a moment, and his face got a little flushed. “Not that I get scared or anything!” 

Eren kept trying to insist that he doesn’t have nightmares, and Levi laughed at the expression on his face. For about the tenth time today, Eren pouted. 

“Everyone gets nightmares, ’s fine.” Levi didn’t know why he was now the one doing the comforting. Eren didn’t look convinced, but he climbed under the covers and lied next to Levi. 

Eren raises his hands in the air, like he was trying to reach for something. His eyes were filled with awe. Levi squinted trying to see what possibly he could grab, but there was only the white ceiling. 

“Now that you’re here we can stay up all night.” Eren whispers, as if he was suddenly aware of their parents presence in the house. 

And so, they talked all night. Or at least, that was their intention. They didn’t last longer than an hour before their eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bloodlied) \- [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BLOODLIESD) \- [RIVAERE COLLECTION](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/best_rivaere)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I always love the sweet comments you all leave! I feel very fortunate to be a part of the Riren/Ereri fanbase, as you guys are some of the nicest and most interactive readers that I've seen.
> 
> The rest of the chapters should be out sometime this month <3


End file.
